


A Surprise

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, 你奎没领便当
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: PWP……





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无逻辑的PWP

至少奎刚拉开卫生间门的时候，是以为欧比旺不在屋子里的。他敲了门，但是没人回应，所以他就用了欧比旺告诉他的密码直接开了门。

他原本只是想来先布置一下，毕竟失联两个月后长老会才告诉他欧比旺今天会回科洛桑。而事实是他的老徒弟已经回来了，洗得干干净净却在浴室里做香艳的事。

年轻的武士直到老师父拉开门，才察觉到爱人的到来。但是来不及了，他拉住扶手，不至于因为惊讶摔倒，但是他含着振动棒的后面却已经被爱人看得一清二楚。

“奎...”他终于想起来要穿上浴袍了，但是他的爱人已经迫不及待地拉住了他，一把把他搂在怀里。灼热的鼻息喷在发红的耳朵边上，他感觉到了高大男人喉咙以及胸腔的震动以及——把那根绿色棒子拔出来的手。

“...师父..”他还没来得及抗议就被奎刚单肩扛了起来。光裸的屁股因为挣扎而狠狠地挨了两个巴掌。“我可不知道你是这样调皮的男孩子，欧比旺。”

年轻的绝地武士被高大的绝地大师扔到了床上，他想挣扎着爬起来，却被奎刚一把摁住，又一个巴掌落在了欧比旺雪白的臀瓣上。

“告诉我，我的弟子，你经常这样做吗？”一根手指顺着被开拓过的甬道进入年轻人体内，弯曲的手指逼着欧比旺发出哭腔。“..奎...等等...”

第二根手指进入的时候欧比旺感到他的爱人加了更多的润滑剂，冰冷的黏液然后他后面不自觉地收缩了起来。但是他已经发不出任何抗议的声音，因为他的老师父有着超乎想象灵活的手指。

第三根手指也很轻松，趴在床单上的年轻人已经硬地不行，他一边借着分泌出的前液磨蹭着床单，一面在奎刚的手指上操着自己。

但是那三根手指很快就撤掉了，取而代之的是一根又粗又长的火热阴茎。充血的龟头小心地突破了入口的肌肉环，虽然已经做了准备，但是奎刚的性器带来的撕裂感让欧比旺不适出声，三根手指根本比不过高大男人身前的器具。

年长的男人在他的耳后、脖颈留下亲吻，一只手握住了他攥着传单的左手，另一只沾满润滑剂的手溜到了他的胸腹，玩弄他的乳头，逗弄他的肚脐、腹股沟以及....取悦欧比旺的性器以及囊袋。直到紧紧咬得长发男人发疼的小穴彻底放松下来。经验丰富的男人这才开始活动起来。

精准地擦过前学徒的前列腺，身下的年轻人发出了放荡的声音；欧比旺的声音十分悦耳，他的浪叫更是鼓励着奎刚卖力取悦他。他的甬道也随着奎刚的节奏收缩，给予身后男人更多快感。

奎刚射的时候狠狠咬住他的脖子，在人人都能看见的地方留下了痕迹，欧比旺撅着屁股，承受情人爱液的同时弄脏了床单。

等欧比旺醒来的时候，他的身体已经被清理干净，刚才失控的人现在正搂着他的大腿，他的脸埋在欧比旺的胸口。在年轻人开始抚摸爱人的长发时，高大的男人发出来猫咪一般的呼噜声。

“这原本是个惊喜，师父。”

“...其实这个效果也很不错..也许等会我们可以再试试你的惊喜？”


End file.
